


Lost & Found

by BaileyBelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Curse, Captain Swan AU Month, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBelle/pseuds/BaileyBelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook is drinking in his favorite tavern when an unfamiliar face starts to flirt with him. Killian finds himself shanghaied by Princess Emma, who asks him to join her on a quest to save her kidnapped parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. (Fanvideo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's called a Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Emma are off to a rocky start. Will they be able to band together to save the royal family?


	2. Perhaps a drink to help settle you in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian can’t stop thinking about this woman who convinced him to save her parents and (worse) bested him at swordplay. He wasn’t surprised when she refused his offer of a drink, but he was surprised at how her parting shot had buried itself under his skin. “We understand each other. Look out for yourself, and you’ll never get hurt, right?”
> 
> The bitter words echoed around his head, pulling out centuries-old memories of a time when he had cared for things in this world other than himself.


End file.
